


Vacation Korrasami

by Dedlock



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom, Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Week 2020, Korrasami is Canon, Spirit World, Vacation, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedlock/pseuds/Dedlock
Summary: A little bit of hugging and kissing leads to Asami agreeing to a short vacation with Korra.
Relationships: Avatar Korra - Relationship, Korra - Relationship, Korrasami, asami - Relationship, asami sato - Relationship
Kudos: 57
Collections: Korrasami





	Vacation Korrasami

**Author's Note:**

> It must be Korrasami Week. So here’s my short submission for today’s prompt.  
> Day 3: vacation

Korra came up from behind and gave Asami a hug, then gently brushed back enough hair to expose her neck. Then she softly kissed the warm, porcelain skin.

“Hello, Beautiful,” Korra said quietly in Asami’s ear.  
“Keep talking,” Asami said as she set down the pen on her desk. She turned her head to flash a smirk at Korra.  
“Do you want me to talk instead of kiss you?” Korra said with a smile.  
“You do realize that kissing the Avatar is one of my top three favorite things to do,” Asami said as she turned in her chair, grabbed Korra by the collar and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss.

“What did you want to ask me?” Asami said breathlessly a few moments later, once they came up for air.  
“Umm...I almost forgot for a moment,” Korra said distracted as she crawled into her girlfriend’s lap and put her arms around Asami’s neck and shoulders. “You have that effect on people.”  
“Only you, Korra. It’s only been just you,” Asami said smiling.  
“I love you,” Korra said dreamily.  
“I love you too,” Asami said giggling. “But really. What did you want to ask me?”  
“Right. That. I was wondering if you’d be up for a Daycation? With me...and Ikki and Meelo,” Korra paused.  
“Is ‘Daycation’ even a word?” Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“It is when you’ve promised two energetic kids a picnic in the spirit world and know your girlfriend could only handle their exuberance and questions for a few hours,” Korra said sheepishly. Then she flashed Asami a big grin. “Please?”

“Do I dare ask how this even happened?” Asami asked curiously.  
“Well, after I finished meeting with Tenzin this morning, I spent some time with Ikki and Meelo. We were talking and then Ikki asked me where my favorite place was,” Korra said. “Of course I said the spirit world because that’s where you and I had our first vacation and our first kiss,” Korra said blushing.  
Asami found it adorable that after all this time - and all the things they had done with one another, that their first kiss would still bring color to Korra’s cheeks.  
“Then Meelo said the two of them never got to go into the spirit world. Then he said he was hungry...Before I knew it I was planning a picnic and Ikki insisted you come with us,” Korra exhaled.  
Asami let out a playful sigh and gave Korra a smile.  
“When do you three have this vacation...I mean ‘Daycation’ planned?”  
“That is up to your schedule. You’re the busy one,” Korra said.  
“How about I clear my calendar and we go tomorrow,” Asami inquired.  
“That would be perfect,” Korra said happily.  
“Okay. I will let my assistant know. But, I’ll agree under one condition,” Asami said.  
“Whatever you want is yours,” Korra replied.  
“That you carve out a little time so I can play a game of Pai Sho with Iroh, while you run around and play with Ikki and Meelo,” Asami said closing the deal.  
Korra’s face lit up with a wide smile. Then she hugged Asami.  
“You are the best!” Korra exclaimed. “I really do love you.”  
“It’s difficult for me to not love you, that’s for sure,” Asami said.  
Korra kissed Asami.  
Korra knew she was truly the lucky one in this relationship. She smiled at Asami then dreamily sighed.  
“I’ll let the kids know. They are going to be thrilled,” Korra said as she crawled out of Asami’s lap and headed toward the door.

Asami began to call her assistant to let her know about tomorrow’s change of plans.  
“Tomorrow is going to be a fun day,” Asami thought as she smiled to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve enjoyed this, please check out some of my other Korrasami works. Feel free to subscribe to me as well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
